


Brilliant

by apliddell



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Ballet, Ballet AU, Fluff, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, balletlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-25 23:45:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7551796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apliddell/pseuds/apliddell





	Brilliant

John stood out in the lobby, shuffling his feet nervously and watching Irene Adler out of the tail of his eye. She was still chatting to a throng of admirers, occasionally drawing one of them near her to lay her lovely head against theirs for a photo or signing a programme with a flourish. The bouquet of plump pink roses in her arms rather put his little bunch of flowers in the shade.

John wished he could produce a similar throng for Sherlock. Sherlock so deserved to be adored. He was so busy fretting over the disparity that Sherlock’s arms were around his neck before he even noticed that Sherlock had entered the lobby.

“You came,” he murmured in John’s ear, then gave him another little squeeze and drew back, beaming.

“Yeah, of course I did!” John said with a smile that answered Sherlock’s. “You were so brilliant. It was fantastic! I loved it!”

“Do you really think so? I was afraid you’d be bored.”

“How could I be bored watching you?”

Sherlock’s shining smile grew even broader, and he tucked his head in and dropped his eyes before making any answer. “Thank you,” he said in a small, sweet voice that John scarcely ever heard from his generally brash and swaggering boyfriend.

John cleared his throat and straightened his tie, “You were amazing,” he said. “You and Irene look really good together.”

Sherlock shrugged. “She is excellent, yes. We have good chemistry. Dancing, anyway.” His eyes flicked toward Irene’s entourage, then back to John. “Let’s get out of here before she spots me and drags me into her photo ops. I don’t think I can stomach any more of her perfume tonight.” And he took John’s hand and towed him out of the theatre.

Out on the pavement, Sherlock seemed more relaxed. He was still a bit flushed and bright eyed, languid and loose-limbed from satisfaction as well as from his previous exertion. He tucked his arm through John’s and drew him along, John half jogging to keep up with Sherlock’s prance of a stride.

They stopped at a zebra crossing to wait for traffic to thin before crossing the road, and Sherlock turned to John, looking shy again.

“Those are for me?” he nodded at the flowers still tucked under John’s arm.

“Oh, yes. Sorry, I’d rather forgotten about them.” John handed over the bouquet, feeling rather shy as well. It was a bit draggled from the way he’d been carrying it, and the newspaper he’d wrapped it in wasn’t exactly enhancing its charm.

Sherlock took the bouquet and buried his nose in it at once. “Gorgeous,” he sighed. “They smell heavenly. From your mum’s garden, yes? This is my favourite shade of red. Thank you, John. I’ll dry them, so that I can keep them. They’re lovely.” He leaned over and kissed John on the cheek. John blushed like he always did when Sherlock kissed him in public. Sherlock laughed a his low, rather wicked laugh and kissed John again. “I do feel accomplished when I make you turn that colour, John. Though it’s easier in public than in private. Still I think I’ll try my hand a bit later on, if you don’t mind at all.”

John blushed deeper, but he kissed Sherlock anyway. “You are amazing,” he told him. “You are fantastic.”


End file.
